Laibach
Laibach is a Slovenian avant-garde music group associated with industrial, martial, and neo-classical musical styles. Laibach was formed on 1 June 1980 in Trbovlje, Slovenia, at the time part of Yugoslavia. The band represents the music wing of the Neue Slowenische Kunst (NSK) art collective, of which it was a founding member in 1984. The name "Laibach" is the German name for Slovenia's capital city, Ljubljana. Links To Peel Peel heard the group in the early 80's through a German indie label, where the band's music was distributed throughout Europe, due to the group being banned in Yugoslavia, because of their anti-authoritarian lyrics. The band did two sessions for Peel, but after the 80's their music was rarely played on his show. In 2012, five Laibach LPs were among the first 100 albums by artists beginning with L when details of Peel’s record collection were initially released via TheSpace website (see Record Collection: L). The band were also the subject of a related video documentary, L Is For Laibach, introduced by Sheila Ravenscroft, who recalled: :"They were very industrial music. John loved it, and he loved particularly their cover versions, which they did a lot of." Sessions All the sessions are available on The John Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit, CD, 2002) 1. Recorded: 1986-06-15. Broadcast: 24 June 1986. Repeated: 14 July 1986, 10 September 1986, 29 December 1986, 24 February 1988 *Krvava Gruda - Plodna Zemlja / Krst / Life Is Life 2. Recorded: 1987-04-07. Broadcast: 27 April 1987. Repeated: 12 May 1987 *Leben-Tod / Trans-National / Krvoprelitje Other Shows Played ;1984 *02 June 1984 (BFBS): Panorama (12" - Panorama/Decree) East West Trading Company *14 June 1984: Panorama (12" - Panorama/Decree) East West Trading Company *02 July 1984: Sila (12" - Boji / Sila / Brat Moj) L.A.Y.L.A.H. Antirecords *07 July 1984 (BFBS): Sila (12" - Boji / Sila / Brat Moj) L.A.Y.L.A.H. Antirecords *16 July 1984: Panorama (12" - Panorama/Decree) East West Trading Company *Karl's Tape Late July 1984: Panorama (12" - Panorama/Decree) East West Trading Company ;1985 *09 January 1985: Policijski Hit (LP – 84) ZKP RTL (under the name of 300,000 Verschiedene Krawalle) *02 December 1985: Die Liebe (LP - Nova Akropola) Cherry Red *30 December 1985: Die Liebe (album - Nova Akropola) Cherry Red BRED 67 ;1986 *11 January 1986 (BFBS): Panorama (12" - Panorama/Decree) East West Trading Company *28 January 1986: Vade Retro (LP - Nova Akropola) Cherry Red *29 January 1986 (VPRO): Vier Personan (LP – Nova Akropola) Wax Trax ;1987 *04 March 1987: Geburt Einer Nation (One Vision) (LP - Opus Dei) Mute *22 March 1987 (BFBS)):'Geburt Einer Nation (One Vision) (12")' (Mute) *23 March 1987 (BBC World Service): Opus Dei (Live Is Life) (LP - Opus Dei) Mute *24 March 1987: Trans-National (LP - Opus Dei) Mute *27 March 1987 (BFBS)) (Peel 056 (BFBS)):'Geburt Einer Nation (One Vision) (12")' (Mute) *03 April 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 056 (BFBS)): 'Leben Heißt Leben (Live Is Life) (LP-Opus Dei)' (Mute) *06 April 1987: Opus Dei (Live Is Life) (LP - Opus Dei) Mute *05 May 1987: How The West Was Won (LP - Opus Dei) Mute *15 May 1987 (Radio Bremen): How The West Was Won (album - Opus Dei) Mute ;1988 *25 October 1988: Two Of Us (LP – Let It Be) Mute See Also *Record Collection: L External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists